buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events
Before the Primordial Age *God, a Higher Power, creates Heaven to dwell in. *The Earth is formed as the Powers, most notably God, construct the universe. Several of the Powers manifest on Earth during this time. *God creates the Leviathans in his first attempt to create life. Realizing the danger they pose, he creates Purgatory and locks them away within it. *Old Ones infiltrate Earth from other dimensions, ruling it completely. The Powers who have dwelled here vanish into other planes. *God creates archangels and angels to serve him and populate Heaven as the Heavenly Host. *Other Powers, modeling their own divine servants after God's, create angelic beings of their own. *God populates the Earth with animals. *God creates Hell. *The Fates begin guiding the destinies of souls. *Death begins to manage the flow of life and death. Reapers and Angels of Death are created to serve him. *Some angels are stationed upon the Earth, including Castiel. *Humans are created. They quickly become favored by a large number of the Powers That Be. Primordial Age *The Old One Eve begins creating monsters. *Lucifer, the favorite archangel of God, believes that humans are flawed and refuses to worship them as God has required the angels to do. Lucifer is cast out of Heaven to Earth. *Gadreel allows Lucifer into Eden. *Lucifer corrupts Lilith's soul, getting her banished from Eden. *After Lucifer tempts Adam and Eve with the Fruit of Knowledge, Gadreel is imprisoned in Heaven. *Cain makes a deal with Lucifer and kills his brother Abel and is cast out of Eden. The bloodline of Cain and Abel, however, would continue for ages. *Agamatto, offspring of an Old One, declares himself Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. *Eve creates the first vampires out of Lilith, Cain, and the being who will later only be known as the Alpha Vampire. Upon becoming a vampire, Lilith's soul is expelled from her body into Hell -- where it becomes the first of Lucifer's demon. *Lucifer creates the hierarchy of Hell as he creates more demons from human souls -- including that of Cain, which had been promised to him in their previous deal. His most powerful demons, such as Cain, become the Knights of Hell. *God creates Lucifer's Cage. Michael defeats Lucifer and seals him within the cage. *Gabriel leaves Heaven after watching the conflict among his brothers. *Humans begin to rise up against the Old Ones. *The Shadow Men create the First Slayer. *The Guardians of the Scythe create the Scythe using the same magic used to create the Slayer. *The angelic Elders begin creating White Lighters from the souls of fallen healers, to guide humans who may aid the in their battles against evil. *A demonic hierarchy emerges in the demon dimension called the Underworld as a powerful demon declares himself the Source of All Evil and takes over the dimension, ruling with an iron fist. The title will be passed on to other demons, and the original Source's essence will help empower them. *As the Old Ones are destroyed, their essences are stored in sarcophagi in the Deeper Well. Others flee the dimension of Earth, leaving Hellmouths in their wake. Before Common Era *Titans attempt to rule in place of the Old Ones, until they are defeated by their children, deities who have been granted extra power by the Elders. *Deities are worshipped by Pagan humans. *Gabriel hides amongst the Tricksters on Earth, until he joins the Norse Pantheon as a deity called Loki. *The demon Samhain is mistaken for a god and worshipped. *Zeus attempts to take fire from the humans, but Prometheus brings it back. Zeus lays a curse upon him in retaliation. As a consequence of Zeus' power-hungry attitude, the Elders intervene and bind the powers of all deities, so that they are dependent upon worshippers to reach their full strength. 143,000 BCE *Calculha and Majistra become powerful sorcerers and, with their influence, the Atlanteans begin to develop into a prosperous society. 72,987 BCE *The Toba Supervolcano erupts, causing a global volcanic winter of ten years. Legend holds that this event spawned the Volcanalis demons. 32,987 BCE *The Lebombo Bone is created in order to track the phases of the moon. 19,000 BCE *Agamotto calls upon Zhered-Na to help end conflicts between the deities of Earth. Little is accomplished and Agomatto grows frustrated with humanity. 18,500 BCE *Atlanteans discover the book called the Darkhold. Banished by their ruler, the Darkhold Cult escapes to Eurasia. 18,000 BCE *Zhered-Na foresees the destruction of her homeland Atlantis and is banished when she refuses to stop speaking of what she has seen. 16,500 BCE *As earthquakes begin to shake the world, a mob from the village near her refuge attacks Zhered-Na and kills her. Her disciples flee with her books and scrolls of mystical knowledge. Most of Atlantis is destroyed. 15,000 BCE *Agamotto relinquishes the title of Sorcerer Supreme. Sarswati Akah Ma'at inherits the title. 11,000 BCE *The priestess Ayesha of Balobedu becomes the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. Her descendants will have varying degrees of mystical powers for ages to come. 9,564 BCE *The few remaining portions of the continent of Atlantis sink beneath the waves. 8,010 BCE *Several Old Ones make an attempt to reclaim the Earth, but they are defeated. Eighth Millenium 8,000 BCE *Eve returns to Purgatory after a ten year reprieve, during which she creates more monsters. *The Wall of Jericho is constructed. 7,911 BCE *Many Volcanalis across the world cause volcanic eruptions, which darken the skies globally and lower temperatures across the world. 7,640 BCE *A massive asteroid strikes the Earth, causing a global catastrophe. It is believed aliens may have arrived on Earth during the cataclysm. 7,220 BCE *Mount Edgecumb, in what will become Alaska, erupts and devestates the surrounding lands. This is the first known eruption caused by a Cherufe. 7,193 BCE *An alliance of tribes in northern Asia unite under a "Huan" or "Hun". 7,060 BCE *The being who will come to be known simply as the wizard "Shazam" is born. Seventh Millenium 6,440 BCE *A Cherufe and a Volcanalis combat each other in a volcano in what will become Siberia. The resulting eruption is one of the largest ever seen in this epoch. The Fae begin an effort to purge the Earth of the demonic Volcanalis. Sixth Millenium 6,000 BCE *Ayesha of Balobedu relinquishes the title of Sorcerer Supreme to Hermes Trismegistus. He becomes the first alchemist while bearing the title. *Figurines are sculpted on Crete. These are used as protective wards and for regenerative powers. 5,760 BCE *A Volcanalis causes a volcanic eruption in modern-day France. 5,677 BCE *A group of Volcanalis combine efforts to cause a devestating eruption in the volcano that will one day be Mount Mazama. Fae in the area retaliate, although ultimately the area is flooded with water and all combatants are killed. The death toll causes both the Light and Dark Fae to cease their efforts to purge Volcanalis from the Earth. 5,050 BCE *A particularly violent Volcanalis takes up residence in the volcano that will be known as Hekla, and immediately causes a large eruption. Fifth Millenium 5,000 BCE *The sorcerer who will be known as Felix Faust is first recorded in the Kor Empire of Africa. He is banished to another dimension by the emperor Nommo. Fourth Millenium 3,900 BCE *An intense aridification caused by Famine leads to the formation of the Sahara desert. *The Hekla volcano erupts again. 3,800 BCE *The influence of demons causes the first war to begin in Syria. War is created. 3,600 BCE *Construction of megalithic temples at Malta begins. *The war in Syria ends, there are many mass graves full of bodies in the region. 3,532 BCE *Macklyn Warlow is born. 3,500 BCE *Writing is invented in Sumer. As the writings of Atlantis have been completely lost to time, this marks the beginning of history. *Niall Brigant is born. *The vampire Lilith encounters Macklyn Warlow and turns him into a vampire -- the first Faery-vampire in history. *The Hollow is trapped, and protected by a being of Good and a being of Evil. 3,496 BCE *Homesick, Macklyn Warlow returns to his village and ultimately massacres almost its entire population. *Warlow destroys Lilith by exposing her to sunlight. 3,382 BCE *Enoch is born. 3,317 BCE *Methuselah is born. 3,300 BCE *Ötzi the Iceman is killed in battle, and mummified by weather conditions. 3,100 BCE *Construction begins on Stonehenge. 3,017 BCE *Enoch is raised to Heaven -- his is the first human soul to be transformed into an angel. Third Millenium 3,000 BCE *Despite his skill in alchemy and the longevity granted by becoming Sorcerer Supreme, Hermes Trismegistus perishes. The Aged Genghis inherits the title, briefly. *There is a zombie outbreak in Egypt. *At about this time, the Avatars appear in Egypt, promising a peaceful paradise of a world. Egyptians (likely reacting to the recent zombie outbreak) agree until the deity Anubis realized they had been deprived of their free will. Anubis created a potion to destroy the Avatars, forcing them to retun the world to normal and flee into hiding. 2,807 BCE *May 10: A solar eclipse occurs. Simultaneously, a comet strikes the Earth. Although few awakened individuals believe this is a coincidence, the exact cause and effects of this confluence of events is lost to time. 2,717 BCE *Ejuk is born. 2,714 BCE *Mahalel dies. 2,700 BCE *Ejuk is activated as the Slayer. She dies within the year. 2,675 BCE *Construction of the Great Pyramid of Giza begins. 2,630 BCE *Imhotep orders construction on the Pyramid of Djoser. 2,613 BCE *Construction of the Sphinx at Giza begins. 2,611 BCE *The Pyramid of Djoser is completed. 2,515 BCE *The Great Pyramid of Giza is completed. 2,500 BCE *The last megalithic temple at Malta is completed -- it is aligned with both the sun and the moon. *The stone circle of Stonehenge begins being constructed. 2,498 BCE *The Sphinx at Giza is completed. 2,348 BCE *Methuselah dies. 2,310 BCE *The volcano Hekla erupts a third time. 2,300 BCE *God reveals himself to the Earth, and then releases Death. Death attempts to wipe out much of humanity with a massive flood. 2,285 BCE *Enheduanna, who will become the favored high priestess of the deity Nanna, is born in Ur. 2,215 BCE *A comet appears, which empowers the Guti army enough to conquer the Akkadian army and destroy the capital of the Akkadian Empire. 2,200 BCE *The Tower of Babel falls. *Stonehenge is completed. 2,138 BCE *May 9: A solar eclipse occurs. *May 24: A lunar eclipse occurs. The double eclipse causes havoc amongst the supernatural entities of the planet, but is largely an omen for the fall of Babylon. 2,071 BCE *In Ireland, the Battle of Maghe Ithe is recorded. Though a massive battle, it is largely fought through spellcraft. 2,030 BCE *Anubis creates the Amulet of Anubis. It is first given to his follower Khalis, who uses it to enslave a veritable army of Nubians to create the greatest pyramids. Nabu the Wise wrests control of the amulet, and the slaves revolt and bury Khalis. Second Millenium 2,000 BCE *Stonehenge is completed. 1,953 BCE *February 27: A planetary alignment occurs. 1,892 BCE *Sodom and Gomorrah fall. 1,800 BCE *Zoroaster becomes the Sorcerer Supreme. 1,750 BCE *A colossal volcanic eruption occurs in what will one day be Alaska. Although the cause is unknown, tensions between Cherufe and Volcanalis escalate once more. 1,627 BCE *Mount Etna erupts, causing widespread desolation and lowering the climate of the Earth. 1,560 BCE *Ahhotep I is born. 1,530 BCE *A Slayer that was active in Egypt dies, despite efforts from Ahhotep I to try to protect her. The next Slayer is activated in Nubia. 1,450 BCE *A volcanic eruption obliterates the island of Thera. 1,400 BCE *The Israelites use the Ark of the Covenant to destroy the Wall of Jericho. 1,393 BCE *Moses is born. 1,351 BCE *A Slayer in Italy is killed. 1,320 BCE *God gives Moses his staff, and the first of the Ten Plagues are visited upon Egypt. Eventually, the angels kill every first born Egyptian, though Naomi wipes their memories of these events. 1,300 BCE *Semiramis serves as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth from Assyria. Though she defends Earth from supernatural threats, she demands to be worshipped as a goddess. 1,290 BCE *High Priest Imhotep murders the pharoah. He is buried alive and placed under a terrible curse. *Ramses II rises to the throne of Europe. 1,279 BCE *The Van Helsing Family first begins fighting vampires. 1,263 BCE *As the last of the Ten Plagues devestates Egypt, Moses leads the Exodus of the Israelites out of Egypt. 1,251 BCE *September 7: A solar eclipes occurs at the exact moment of the birth of Hercules. 1,225 BCE *Helen of Troy is born. 1,210 BCE *Nabu the Wise places himself in stasis. 1,204 BCE *Theseus is deposed after ruling Athens for some time. 1,200 BCE *Circe becomes a powerful sorceress. She kills her husband, and is driven from her kingdom. She settles on an island, and magically compels a group of Sirens to lure seafarers to her shore. *Artemis petitions Zeus to create a race of warrior women. The Greek Gods argue over this, and ultimately Artemis creates the Amazons with the help of gods who agree wih her without the knowledge of the other gods. Hestia creates a city for the Amazons. *The priestess and general Fu Hao leads a campaign on behalf of her consort, King Wu Ding. She uses powerful, divine magic to augment her 13,000 troops. Some claim she wields the Witchblade at this time. *Using powerful talismans, Jannes and Jambres attempt to infiltrate Heaven. Ultimately, they are convinced to remove their talismans and banished from the dimension, their memories of the excursion erased. 1,194 BCE *The Trojan War begins. 1,184 BCE *April 24: The Trojan War ends in the destruction of Troy. 1,178 BCE *April 16: A solar eclipse occurs, marking the return of Odysseus to his home. He reestablishes himself on the throne. 1,170 BCE *The Israelites arrive in Canaan, driving out the native Canaanites. 1,159 BCE *The volcano Hekla erupts. 1,154 BCE *Helen of Troy commits suicide. 1,100 BCE *Semiramis and her entire race are banished to a Nightmare Realm. 1,085 BCE *The Israelites begin spreading the word of God, warning against following Lucifer. 1,063 BCE *Samson's hair is cut by his wife, ending his incredible strength and leading to his capture by Philistines. 1,050 BCE *The Philistines capture the Ark of the Covenant in battle. 1,043 BCE *Samson, his strength returned, topples the Philistine temple and kills his enemies -- as well as himself. 1,037 BCE *David, future King of Israel, is born. 1,026 BCE *Saul becomes the first King of Israelites. 1,010 BCE *A citizen of Judah named Uzzah dies from touching the Ark of the Covenant. 1,007 BCE *Solomon is born, the son of David. 1,003 BCE *David succeeds Saul as King of the Israelites. First Millenium 1,000 BCE *A Slayer in Morocco is activated. *The Mok'Tagar who will one day be known as Kathy Newman is born. *Solomon becomes the Sorcerer Supreme. Within the first year of holding this title, he battles a Marid named Iblis and binds him into a statue. He prophesies that every one thousand and one years later, Iblis would be released unless stopped by a hero. *Ares sends an army against the Amazons. Heracles steals Hippolyta's Girdle and traps the Amazons on their island. Athena frees the Amazons. Theseus and Pythia raise an army of Amazons who go to war against Ares' forces. Although they are victorious, the goddesses declare that the faction of Amazons who went to war have failed in their purpose of peace and virtue. The Amazon race is scattered across the world, though certain pockets of them hide from the rest of the world and even the rest of the Fae. 996 BCE *The Moroccan Slayer is killed after trapping the river goddess Kandida in a sarcophagus. 970 BCE *The Order of Taraka is formed. 967 BCE *Solomon becomes king of the Israelites after the death of David. 957 BCE *Under Solomon's rule, the construction of the Temple of Solomon is completed. 931 BCE *Solomon fakes his death in order to focus more on his duties as Sorcerer Supreme. Israel becomes divided between Judah and Israel. 850 BCE *The man who will come to be known as Russell Edgington is born. 800 BCE *Solomon actually dies. His lover Balkis inherits the title of Sorcerer Supreme. *The Greek city-states begin to emerge. *Russell Edgington is turned into a vampire. 776 BCE *The first Olympics are held in Greece. 771 BCE *Romulus and Remus are born. 753 BCE *Rome is founded by Romulus and Remus. 750 BCE *Homer writes the story of the Trojan War. 745 BCE *Tiglath-Pileser III is crowned king of Assyria, and begins expanding his realm. This creates the Assyrian Empire. 660 BCE *Jimmu becomes the first emperor of Japan. 645 BCE *Five meteors are sighted over China. Their significance remains unknown, however this is the first the Chnese ever observed such an occurence and recorded it. 586 BCE *Babylonians destroy Solomon's Temple in Jerusalem. 559 BCE *Solon learns the story of the lost continent of Atlantis. 550 BCE *The title of Sorcerer Supreme is shared for the first time, between Thales the Milesian, Pythagoras of Samos, and Pherecydes of Syros. They call themselves The Triumvirate. 507 BCE *The Slayer Thessily Thessilonikki is activated in Greece. 500 BCE *The Amazon queen Myrene wields the Witchblade. She is the first Fae ever to do so, and may have been the last as well. 499 BCE *The Greco-Persian War begins. 490 BCE *Thessily Thessilonikki is killed by poison after running 300 miles to protect an important message from vampires. The success of this run leads to a Persian defeat at the Battle of Marathon. A new Slayer is activated. 480 BCE *Artemesia I uses the Witchblade to help Xerxes lead a Persian invasion of Greece. The Persians are defeated, largely because Xerxes ignored the strategies offered to him by Artemesia. 470 BCE *Pythagoras is replaced in the Triumvirate by Empedocles of Agrigentum. 469 BCE *Socrates is born in Athens. 467 BCE *The first recorded sight of Halley's Comet. 465 BCE *Xerxes is murdered. 459 BCE *The priest Ezra leads 500 Jews to Jerusalem from Babylon. 449 BCE *The Greco-Persian War ends. 431 BCE *The Peloponnesian War begins between Athens and Sparta. 427 BCE *Plato is born. 425 BCE *The Triumvirate relinquishes the title of Sorcerer Supreme to Caius of Lacedemons. He is the last Sorcerer Supreme to wield all three Eyes of Agamatto. 413 BCE *Merlin is born. 411 BCE *The women of Greece attempt to end the Peloponnesian War by taking vows of chastity until it ends. 404 BCE *The Peloponnesian War ends. 399 BCE *Socrates dies. 384 BCE *Aristotle is born. 360 BCE *Plato writes down the story of Atlantis. 356 BCE *Alexander the Great is born. 336 BCE *Warehouse 1 is constructed in Greece under the orders of Alexander the Great. 334 BCE *Alexander the Great spreads his influence through Persia and Macedon. 331 BCE *October 1: Alexander the Great fights the battle against Darius III of Persia and is victorious. 326 BCE *May: Alexander the Great defeat the king of India. 323 BCE *Alexander the Great dies at Babylon. *Warehouse 1 is closed, Warehouse 2 is constructed in Egypt. 322 BCE *Aristotle dies. 300 BCE *The construction of the Great Pyramid of Cholula begins. 275 BCE *The library at Alexandria is constructed. 272 BCE *With the husband of Chilonis laying siege to Sparta, she ties a noose around her neck in case of defeat. Meanwhile, Arachidamia led the other women of Sparta into the battle. 189 BCE *The Galatians and Romans engage in open war. During this war, the princess Chiomara is taken captive and raped. When ransomed back to her own tribespeople, she has her assailant beheaded. 149 BCE *Vraka engages Rome in the Third Punic War. 145 BCE *The Roman general Scipio ends the Third Punic War with Vraka by summoning the Old One Ky-laag. 110 BCE *Trick writes in his book, using his power as a Blood King and causing a massive earthquake that destroys the Dian kingdom. 102 BCE *Julius Caesar is born. 100 BCE *Zhang Jiao becomes the Sorcerer Supreme. 69 BCE *Cleopatra VII is born. 58 BCE *Godric is kidnapped by the Roman forces in Gaul. 49 BCE *Julius Caesar rises to power in Rome. 45 BCE *Cleopatra VII weilds the Witchblade with great success. 44 BCE *March 15: Julius Caesar is assassinated. His reign, however, cements Rome as an empire. 30 BCE *Warehouse 2 is closed. Warehouse 3 is constructed in Rome. The Witchblade is stored temporarily in the Roman Warehouse, though it ultimately escapes. *Cleopatra VII is betrayed by the Witchblade. It abandons her just as Octavian demands her surrender. Unable to accept defeat, she kills herself. 3 BCE *Apollonius of Tyana is born. Beginning of the Common Era First Century 1 CE *Jesus Christ is born. *The active Slayer prevents the rise of Iblis. *The demon Mephisto takes control of the demon Zarathos. 9 CE *Roman forces suffer their bloodiest defeat in the Battle of Teutoburg Forest. 14 CE *Salome Agrippa is born. 15 CE *Apollonius of Tyana begins a five year silence. 20 CE *Apollonius of Tyana begins speaking again -- and travels the Mediterranean region. 23 CE *Diana, who will become a Slayer, is born. 24 CE *The Temple of Jerusale is rebuilt. 33 CE *Jesus Christ is crucified, buried, and rises from the dead. Soon after, he ascends to Heaven. The Spear of Destiny is created during his execution. *God leaves Heaven, the archangels decide they will rule the universe in his stead. In order to do this, they need the Words of God created by the scribe Metatron, but he escapes to Earth. Despite leaving Heaven, God continues to speak with Joshua. *Michael orders all of God's angels to return to Heaven. 37 CE *Caligula becomes emperor of Rome. 38 CE *Diana is activated as the Slayer in Rome. 40 CE *Diana is killed, the next Slayer is also activated in Rome. *The sisters and Potential Slayers Trung Trac and Trung Nhi along with their Watcher, raise an army, led by women generals, to oppose the rule of the Chinese governor To Dinh. Upon their victory, Trung Trac is declared the ruler by her followers. *Apollonius of Tyana becomes an adviso and sorcerer for King Vardanes I of Parthia. 41 CE *Caligula is believed to be assassinated. Claudius rises to the throne. *The Slayer steals the ashes of Caligula to prevent a cult from summoning the demon Meter. She slain by Helen and Julian. 43 CE *The druid Blackbriar Thorn is corrupted, becoming the first Darach. He enters conflict with his fellow druids and is ultimately buried. *The sisters Trung Trac and Trung Nhi are defeated by the Chinese. Rather than accept defeat, the sisters commit suicide. Neither is ever activated as the Slayer. 46 CE *Incinii is born. 47 CE *King Vardanes I is no longer ruler of Parthia. Apollonius of Tyana departs. 48 CE *A Celtic Slayer is activated in Britain. 52 CE *The Celtic Slayer's soul is forcibly ejected from her body by Night Terrors, and she is fed on by a horde of vampires. Incinii is activated. 60 CE *Incinii engages in the war against the Romans, aiding the cause of Queen Boudicca. 61 CE *The Celtic warrior-queen Boudicca acquires the Witchblade when battling Romans. Though neither she or Incinii can properly wield it, she will spend several years trying to find a wielder for it. 70 CE *The armies of Titus destroy Jerusalem. *November 11: Cathain arrives in Boudicca's court. The Witchblade responds to her, and she becomes the new wielder of the weapon. 77 CE *Reapers and Angels of Death begin to gather around Mount Vesuvius. 79 CE *A Cherufe, seeking to kill Clan Scafati, attempts to erupt Mount Vesuvius. A Volcanalis combats the Cherufe, although the volcano eventually does erupt. The Amphora of Pompeii is caused by the disaster. 96 CE *September 18: Apollonius of Tyana has a vision of the assassination of Emperor Domitian. 98 CE *Apollonius of Tyana dies. Second Century 105 CE *Alexander of Abonoteichus is born. 125 CE *Apuleius is born. He will later write a discourse on magic. 150 CE *Alexander of Abonoteichus establishes himself as an oracle in his home town. 160 CE *Apollo takes the form of a snake and reveals himself to Alexander of Abonoteichus in an attempt to gain more worshippers. A cult quickly forms. 170 CE *Alexander of Abonoteichus dies, and the cult falls apart without his leadership. 184 CE *Sorcerer Supreme Zhang Jiao helps lead the Yellow Turbans Rebellion. Third Century 225 CE *Trieu Thi Trinh is born. 240 CE *Zenobia is born. 245 CE *Trieu Thi Trinh escapes slavery and flees into the jungle. She is soon activated as the Slayer, though with no Watcher to guide her she decides her own fate and raises an army to do battle with the Eastern Wu Kingdom. 248 CE *Trieu Thi Trinh and her army have successfully repelled the Eastern Wu Kingdom thirty or more times before she is killed. 250 CE *Septima Zenobia acquires the Witchblade in combat against the Romans. She uses it to drive the Romans from Asia Minor. 270 CE *The strongest Roman military units return to Asia Minor to battle Septima Zenobia and her forces. 274 CE *Septima Zenobia gives the Witchblade to a eunuch to protect it. He sells the blade to a Chinese merchant. Meanwhile, the Romans finally conquer Septima Zenobia. 275 CE *Septima Zenobia perishes in Rome. Fourth Century 313 CE *Emperor Constantine formally announces that the Roman Empire will be neutral towards all religious groups. 391 CE *The library at Alexandria is burned. 395 CE *Theodosius I declares all Pagan beliefs illegal in the Roman Empire. Fifth Century 410 CE *The legions of Rome are withdrawn from Great Britain as Rome falls under siege by barbarians. 434 CE *Warehouse 3 closes. Warehouse 4 is constructed in the Hunnic Empire. 453 CE *Warehouse 4 shuts down. Warehouse 5 is constructed in the Byzantine Empire. 476 CE *The last Roman emperor is deposed by Germanic invaders. 491 CE *Merlin uses his vast magical abilities to help defeat Emperor Zeno. 496 CE *King Arthur unites Great Britain under his reign. The Middle Ages Sixth Century 500 CE *Due largely to his success against Emperor Zeno, Merlin is made to compete for the title of Sorcerer Supreme. He is the victor but refuses the title. *Merlin crafts an ebony blade and an ebony dagger from a mystical meteor that strike the Earth. He imbues both with powerful magic. 502 CE *Morgana Le Fay comes into possession of the Darkhold. 507 CE *Morgana Le Fay is betrayed by her lover Magnus, who steals the Darkhold and seals it within a tower warded against those of evil purpose. While he is astral projecting, Morgana kills his physical form. 515 CE *Beowulf defeats the monster Grendel. 517 CE *Camelot falls to the machinations of Morgana Le Fay and Mordred. 518 CE *Merlin gives the Ebony Blade to Sir Percy, making him the first Black Knight. He is unaware of the curse that will develop on the sword. 530 CE *Beowulf becomes King of the Geats. 562 CE *Garnhuld is active as the Slayer. 598 CE *Pingyang is born. Seventh Century 613 CE *The prophet Mohammed founds the religion of Islam. The Slayer Nusaybah bint Ka'ab is an early convert. 617 CE *Pingyang's father began a rebellion against Emperor Yang of Sui. Pingyang used her wealth to raise an army of 70,000 men. 618 CE *Emperor Gong of Sui relinquishes rulership to Pingyang's father and the Tang dynasty is founded. 622 CE *Mohammed is forced to flee from Mecca to Medina. 623 CE *Pingyang dies. 625 CE *The Battle of Uhud occurs. Nusaybah bint Ka'ab shields Mohammed from harm with her own body during the course of the battle, but miraculously manages to survive. 629 CE *Mohammed returns victoriously to Mecca. 667 CE *Helen and Julian kill the Slayer. Eighth Century 730 CE *Abdul Alhazred completes the Necronomicon. 738 CE *Abdul Alhazred is killed by an unseen monster. Ninth Century 800 CE *The Watcher's Council establishes the Cruciamentum. 813 CE *Warehouse 5 is closed. Warehouse 6 is opened in Cambodia. 860 CE *Aud is born. 880 CE *Aud transforms Olaf into a troll, attracting the attention of D'Hoffryn. She becomes the vengeance demon Anyanka. Tenth Century 900 CE *Eric Northman is born. 919 CE *Werewolves in service to Russell Edgington kill the Northman Family. Eric Northman swears vengeance. 930 CE *Eric Northman is turned into a vampire by Godric. 960 CE *The warrior-queen Gudit wields the Witchblade and lays waste to Axum and the surrounding countryside. Few records remain of her, but it is believed she ascended to the throne and ruled for forty years. It is unknown how she received the Witchblade, or where it went after it left her. 980 CE *A Slayer under the Watcher Great Lady Akimon-in is sacrificed to a dragon by Migoto. The next Slayer, Minomoto Kishi is also activated in Japan. Although tricked into believing Migoto is her Watcher, she uncovers his plot and foils his schemes. Eleventh Century 1002 CE *An unknown hero prevents the rise of Iblis. 1020 CE *Henrik is killed by werewolves after going with Niklaus Mikaelson to see the "men change into beasts" on a full moon. 1041 CE *Michael Psellos translates the Necronomicon, and writes Corpus Hermeticum. 1050 CE *Many copies of the Necronomicon are tracked down and burned. 1095 CE *The First Crusade begins. 1099 CE *Crusaders reach Jerusalem. *The Priory de Sion is established in the vicinity of Jerusalem. Twelfth Century 1110 CE *The Brotherhood of the Five is created by a dying witch who is seeking to fulfill the last wishes of Qetsiyah. 1114 CE *The Brotherhood of the Five become aware of the Originals, who have arrived in Europe and begun siring more vampires. *The Knights Templar are founded. 1123 CE *The Kludden Tribe kill a Slayer. 1127 CE *The Knights Templar establish themselves in Europe and begin to acquire great wealth. 1136 CE *The town of Alnwick is terrorized by a vampire. 1147 CE *The Kludden Tribe kill three Slayers. The fourth Slayer activated escapes. 1149 CE *Aelfric, a Spanish monk, manages to obtain the Darkhold. He is soon killed for heresy and his soul is trapped within the pages of the Darkhold. The Vatican obtains the Darkhold and names Paolo Montesi its curator. *The vampire Varnae leads an army of vampires against the Vatican. They are repelled, but not before slaying Paolo Montesi. His son, Giacomo Montesi, is born at the same moment. 1156 CE *The Slayer who escaped the Kludden Tribe dies. 1157 CE *Tomoe Gozen is born. She will develop the powers of a Grimm. 1160 CE *Tamar the Great is born. She is a descendant of King David. 1178 CE *Tamar the Great is appointed heir apparent and co-ruler by her father. 1180 CE *The Genpei War begins. Tomoe Gozen joins the fight. 1184 CE *February 21: The Battle of Awazu occurs. Tomoe Gozen is known to have beheaded at least one Wesen (named Honda no Moroshige) in the enemy army during the battle, as well as killing Ushida Ieyoshi. She escapes capture. *Tamar the Great's father dies and she becomes the sole ruler of Georgia. 1185 CE *Tamar the Great marries Prince Yuri. *The Genpei War ends. Tomoe Gozen survives the entire war. 1187 CE *Saladin leads the Saracens in battle and retakes Jerusalem. This is the catalyst which splits the Priory de Sion from the Knights Templar and triggers the Third Crusade. *After defeating an attempt at a coup, Tamar the Great divorces and banishes her husband -- who was behind the scheme. 1189 CE *A descendant of Sir Percy, Eobar of Garrington, takes possession of the Ebony Blade in order to fight in the Third Crusade. 1190 CE *Robin Hood forms his band of Merry Men to combat increasing corruption amongst the nobility of Britain while King Richard the Lion-Hearted is away on the Third Crusade. 1193 CE *Nan Flanagan is born. 1194 CE *King Richard the Lion-Hearted returns to England. 1199 CE *Itagaki wields the Witchblade. She leads a charge of 3,000 soldiers against an army of 10,000 and emerged victorious. The Witchblade would later abandon her, causing her to be killed in battle. *Etrigan kills a cardinal and rises in the ranks of Hell. Thirteenth Century 1200 CE *A sorcerer in a village in the Koskov Valley Ascends into the Old One Lohesh. Only three people escape alive. *Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson forge documents entitled Curse of the Sun and the Moon in order to acquire the ingredients for the hybrid curse. *Violet Mazurski is turned into a vampire. 1201 CE *Tamar the Great leads an incursion of Georgian forces into Armenia. 1202 CE *The Fourth Crusade begins. *The Church of Blood is founded. 1203 CE *The forces of Tamar the Great successfully conquer the cities of Ani and Duvin. 1204 CE *The Fourth Crusade ends. *Tamar the Great's armies conquer the city of Kars. She founds the Empire of Trebizond. 1206 CE *Genghis Khan unites Mongolia. 1211 CE *Genghis Khan begins an invasion of China. 1213 CE *January 18: Tamar the Great is killed. 1215 CE *Genghis Khan conquers China. 1216 CE *Genghis Khan leads an attack on the Near East which leaves a wake of destruction behind his forces. 1219 CE *Warehouse 6 is closed. Warehouse 7 is constructed in Mongolia. 1222 CE *Genghis Khan conquers much of Eastern Europe, creating the largest empire in history. 1229 CE *Dark of the Moon is born in what will some day be New Mexico. 1232 CE *Pope Gregory IX bans Latin and Greek copies of the Necronomicon. 1247 CE *Tomoe Gozen dies. 1250 CE *After serving as the active Slayer, Dark of the Moon is ultimately killed by her father -- who has been turned into a vampire. 1260 CE *Warehouse 7 is closed. Warehouse 8 opens in Germany, part of the Holy Roman Empire. 1274 CE *Marco Polo enters the domain of Kublai Khan. Nimue, centuries after leaving Britain following the fall of Camelot, exposes a plot against the Europeans and is banished from the empire. 1285 CE *The Wesen Wars occur. 1295 CE *Isabella of France is born. Fourteenth Century 1300 CE *Tatoul kills his first Slayer. *Eliane Ward de Shaunde is born. 1307 CE *Widespread persecution of the Knights Templar begins. 1310 CE *The Chinese vampire hunter Perfect Zheng allows himself to be turned into a vampire to escape death. 1314 CE *Officially, the Knights Templar dissolve. Unofficially, they begin to operate underground and through other organizations such as the Freemasons. 1320 CE *Tatoul kills his second Slayer. Eliane Ward de Shaunde is activated -- and the Watcher's Council takes her husband from her. She refuses to fulfill her duties until her son is taken by Tatoul, and sired. She kills Tatoul, then stakes her son as he drinks from her. Due to their connection at the time, they are both incinerated. Her infant daughter Isabeau is activated -- the youngest Slayer ever. 1325 CE *John of Nottingham is hired to kill Edward II and Hugh Despenser the Younger with necromancy. Richard de Lowe dies, a test victim to John's magic. 1326 CE *Isabella of France leads an invasion of England, becoming regent of the territory she conquers and earning the title "She-Wolf of France". She captured her political enemies and had each of them brutally, torturously killed. 1330 CE *Nicholas Flamel is born. 1337 CE *The Hundred Years War begins. 1347 CE *During the heigh of the Black Plague, a bar maiden is activated as the Slayer in Italy. 1351 CE *Lothos kills the bar maiden Slayer. *Giacomo Montesi begins seeking the missing pages of the Darkhold. He is killed by a vampire minion of Varnae. His son Marcello Montesi becomes the next curator of the Darkhold. 1358 CE *August 22: Isabella of France dies. 1389 CE *After calling death a "mug's game", Hob Gadling is granted immortality by Death. *The Order of St. Dumas is condemned by the Catholic Church and goes into hiding. Fifteenth Century 1405 CE *Marcello Montesi discovers pages of the Darkhold are in Tibet. Varnae, seeking to stop Montesi from finding a spell that would destroy all vampires, begins orchestrating a coup to take control of the village. 1407 CE *The Muslim Zheng He, also known as Sinbad, embarks on a naval voyage to over twenty nations. 1413 CE *Jehanne D'Arc is born. 1418 CE *The demon Moloch the Corrupter is entrapped within a book by an order of monks. 1419 CE *Trick and Wai Lin are aboard a Song dynasty ship -- Trick is highly protective of a box in his possession. Unbeknownst to all others, the box contains the skull of a very dangerous man. 1424 CE *Jehanne D'Arc is activated as the Slayer. 1428 CE *The Witchblade attaches itself to Jehanne D'Arc -- the first Slayer ever to wield it. *Cassandra Larson is born. 1430 CE *The Witchblade fails Jehanne D'Arc for the first time in her military career. She is captured and sold to England. 1431 CE *May 30th: Jehanne D'Arc is burnt at the stake. *James Bishop is born. *Vlad Tepes Dracula is born. 1433 CE *Sinbad returns to China. 1437 CE *Vlad Dracul, Vlad Dracula's father, ousts his brother from power and becomes ruler of Transylvania. 1444 CE *Vlad Dracula is taken captive by Sultan Murad II, the ruler of the Ottoman Empire and an ally of his father's. 1446 CE *Cassandra Larson is sired as a vampire. 1448 CE *Vlad Dracula escapes captivity. 1450 CE *The Tibetan village where lost pages of the Darkhold are held comes under the control of Kaluu, a mystic who has learned sorcery from Varnae. Kaluu and his apprentice cast an immortality spell. Kaluu's apprentice, however, comes to realize how evil Kaluu is and manages to undo the immortality spell, killing the villagers. Kaluu flees the village. *Upon learning of Kaluu's defeat, Varnae considers ending his life -- but seeks someone to sire before he does. *Marcello Montesi receives the lost pages of the Darkhold but is unable to decipher the spell to destroy all vampires. He binds it into the book and it becomes known as the Montesi Formula. *Kaluu's former apprentice seeks out an order of sorcerers to train under. He will outlive these mages and become known as the Ancient One. 1451 CE *Rose-Marie is born. *Vlad Dracula joins the Crusaders and learns the art of war and the *April 22: [[Isabella I the future queen of Spain is born. 1453 CE *The Hundred Years War ends. *May 31: The Ottoman Empire conquers the Byzantine Empire. 1456 CE *Vlad Dracula is restored to power in Transylvania. He commits himself to eradicating the Turks and earns the nickname Vlad the Impaler. 1457 CE *Vlad Dracula marries a woman named Ilona. She gives birth to Vlad Tepelus. 1459 CE *Vlad Dracula is taken captive by Lord Turac of the Turks, and brought to Lianda who he believes to be a gypsy. In truth, she is a vampire and she attacks. Dracula survives the attack, and is soon recruited by the Order of the Dragon to act as their lead huntsman in the region. 1460 CE *Varnae sires Nimrod and declares Nimrod the Lord of All Vampires. Vlad Dracula takes on a mission to slay Nimrod -- when this task is completed, an impressed Varnae allows Dracula to drink some of his blood and teaches him to use some gypsy magic. *As his final act, Varnae slays Marcello Montesi. 1463 CE *May: Esperanza de la Vega is born in Spain. 1472 CE *James Bishop is turned into a vampire by Carlo. 1473 CE *June 5: Katerina Petrova is born. 1475 CE *Remus encounters Eric Northman in the Siege of Neuss. 1476 CE *Learning of Dracula's use of magic and that he learned it from a vampire, the Order of the Dragon tortures Dracula, forces him to drink large amounts of vampire blood (from the captive vampire Liandra) and then execute him -- effectively siring him as a vampire. 1478 CE *The Spanish Inquisition begins. 1479 CE *Esperanza de la Vega is activated as the Slayer. 1481 CE *Esperanza de la Vega is killed. *In the midst of the Spanish Inquisition, Tomas de Torquenada seeks to find a wielder for the Witchblade. He discovers Miribella Avila. When she attempts to escape with the blade, she is killed. According to some, it ends up in the possession of Isabella I. 1484 CE *Jorge Alonso de San Diego is born. 1489 CE *Hob Gadling takes up the profession of printing. 1490 CE *Katerina Petrova gives birth to a daughter out of wedlock, and is disowned by her family for the shame she has brought them. 1492 CE *Maggie Stark has a fling with Christopher Columbus. He will discover the West Indies this same year. *Eijah and Niklaus Mikaelson meet Katerina Petrova in London. Niklaus intends to sacrifice Katerina for the cure, so she goes on the run and eludes him for the next 500 years. Early Modern Era Sixteenth Century 1500 CE *The Ancient One takes on his first apprentice. 1503 CE *The Slayer Gabriella is active in Rome. 1504 CE *Isabella I dies. 1507 CE *Leonard DaVinci paints the Mona Lisa. 1510 CE *Cassia Marsilka is born in Greece. 1517 CE *Warehouse 8 closes. Warehouse 9 is constructed in the Ottoman Empire. *October 31: Martin Luther posts his 95 Theses on the door of a church, sparking the Protestant Revolution. 1519 CE *Hernando Cortes embarks on a voyage for the New World. He is accompanied by Maria d'Estrada, who the Spanish government hoped could wield the blade. Despite her attempts, she was never able to properly wield it. 1520 CE *The Ancient One discovers that his apprentice has been studying tomes of dark magic in secret and ends his apprenticeship, banishing him from Tibet. 1521 CE *The Council of Walenstadt meets. The Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex is written. 1522 CE *Maria Regina is born in France. 1525 CE *Cassia Marsilka is activated as the Slayer. *Jorge Alonso de San Diego is turned into a vampire. 1527 CE *Cassia Marsilka is killed and sired as a vampire by Cyrus the Gladiator. She stakes him soon afterwards, despising what she has become. Nevertheless, she proceeds to embark on a terrifying career of destruction. 1528 CE *Hernando Cortes and Maria d'Estrada return to Spain. She unhappily relinquishes the Witchblade back to the Vatican. 1539 CE *The active Slayer, Maria Regina, is stabbed to death. 1565 CE *Solomon Kane is saved from a werewolf by Vlad Dracula. He soon learns of Dracula's vampiric nature and attacks him -- actually managing to overpower him. Vlad Dracula, however, convinces Kane to spare him in return for having earlier saved his life. 1566 CE *Warehouse 9 closes. Warehouse 10 is constructed in India. *Solomon Kane returns to Transylvania in search of Dracula and ultimately manages to find and defeat him. He believes he has killed him, but Dracula is saved by gypsy magic. *Suleiman I dies while campaigning in Transylvania, thanks largely to Etrigman's efforts. 1572 CE *A faction of the Fae race of Faeries leaves the Earth for another realm, calling it Faerie, to escape vampires. 1586 CE *The Necronomicon is translated into English. 1587 CE *August 18: Virginia Dare is born in Roanoke, Virginia. 1588 CE *Louis Patiño survives the destruction of the Spanish armada at the Battle of Gravelines. Later that year, he is made into a vampire by Don Santiago. 1591 CE *Andrew Bennett becomes a vampire. 1593 CE *Actors working for William Shakespeare perform A Midsummer Night's Dream for a number of Faeries. 1594 CE *Gellért Idikó is born. Seventeenth Century 1600 CE *Vlad Dracula learns of the existence of the Montesi Formula and sends the gypsy thief Murgo to acquire the Darkhold for him. The leader of Murgo's clan, Cagliostro, kills Murgo to prevent the Darkhold from falling into Dracula's hands. The Darkhold will remain lost for centuries. 1606 CE *Vlad Dracula relocates to Castle Dracula at Borgo Pass, Transylvania. 1609 CE *Virginia Dare, now active as the Slayer, earns the lust of a wizard of the Croatoan people. When she does not return his feelings of affection, he curses her into the form of a white doe. She is killed by the man she did love while he is hunting. *The Croatoan Virus may have originated in Roanoke, created by Pestilence. Survivors flee north to Sleepy Hollow, where the spirit of Virginia Dare creates a time loop to save them from servants of Moloch the God Demon of Child Sacrifice. *Gellért Idikó is activated as the Slayer. She is tasked with investigating Elizabeth Bathory. She is killed by the countess six months after being activated -- without evidence proving or disproving that the Countess is a vampire. *The Master visits a dying prostitute in the colony of Virginia, and sires her. 1610 CE *Elizabeth Bathory's murders become public knowledge. She is imprisoned. *Antonia Gavilán de Longroño is tortured, raped and executed by vampires working under the guise of the Spanish Inquisition. She uses necromancy to compel all nearby vampires out into the sunlight -- killing all of them along with her. 1612 CE *Andrew Bennett sires Mary Seward. 1614 CE *Elizabeth Bathory disappears from captivity. She is said to be dead. 1618 CE *The Thirty Years' War begins. 1625 CE *The active Slayer, Abigail Cole, puts a stop to vampiric attacks in Plymouth colony, Massachusetts. *D'Artagnan joins the Three Musketeers. 1648 CE *The Thirty Years' War ends. 1649 *September 11: The Drogheda Massacre occurs, part of the English Civil War. 1650 CE *The Ancient One wins the competition to become the Sorcerer Supreme. 1658 CE *Carissa Avenhaus is born in Holland. 1660 CE *Etrigan, possessing Jason Blood, travels to America. 1661 CE *The active Slayer, Robin Whitby, loses part of her arm in a battle with a kraken. *Fergus MacLeod is born. 1662 CE *The Royal Society is founded in London. Isaac Newton and Robert Boyle will be among its illustrious members. *The Three Musketeers conspired against Louise XVI with his imprisoned twin brother. 1665 CE *The Plague reemerges in London. The city is purged by fire. *Nora Gainesborough becomes infected by the plague. Intrigued by her courage, Eric Northman brings her to Godric -- who turns her into a vampire. 1666 CE *Dormammu attempts to invade the Earth, but is defeated and repelled by the Ancient One. The sorcerer constructs powerful mystical barriers to prevent Dormammu from invading again, but is so weakened afterwards that he relinquishes the title of Sorcerer Supreme. *The Great Fire of London occurs. 1669 CE *Samantha Kane is born. 1670 CE *October 31: Charlotte Warren gives birth to Melinda Warren. *Carissa Avenhaus is activated as the Slayer. 1672 CE *Edmond Hoyle is born. 1673 CE *Carissa Avenhaus is killed. 1684 CE *Samantha Kane is activated as the Slayer. 1685 CE *September 22: John Alden leaves Salem in order to fight in the French and Indian War. 1686 CE *Prudence Warren is born. 1690 CE *The Witchblade travels the American colonies with Father Joseph Salerno. He passes through Salem, and, while there, hysteria and paranoia overtakes the town. It is believed to be partially due to the influence of the blade. Elizabeth Parris and Abigail Williams touched the Witchblade and began to experience visions from its power. 1691 CE *Mary Sibley, taking advantage of paranoia created by the presence of the Witchblade, incites a witch panic and intends to use the innocent blood spilld to fuel the Grand Rite. She lures the demon Hans and Greta Strauss to the American colonies to further this goal. *Edmond Hoyle arrives in India as part of the East India Company. 1692 CE *John Alden returns to Salem as the Salem Witch Trials begin. *Mary Sibley manages to complete the first Grand Rite in over 500 years. *Samantha Kane is killed while investigating accused witch Sarah Dinsdale. She becomes embroiled in a plot to summon an ancient vampiric entity to Earth by the Master and -- though she stops the plan -- she is thrown through a mystical portal and slain. *Hiram Shaw, one of the proponents of the Salem Witch Trials, becomes Sorcerer Supreme. He does not stop the persecution of witches, seeking to obtain as much power for himself as he possibly can. He is warned by Dormmamu that he will be damning his family line, but Shaw ignores the warning. *Melinda Warren prophesies the existence of the Charmed Ones, just before she is burned at the stake for practicing witchcraft. *Freya and Ingrid Beauchamp are also burned at the stake. *Mystic Falls is settled by refugess from Salem. *New Salem is settled by refugees from Salem. *Refugees from Salem also settle in existing towns, such as New Orleans. 1693 CE *Hiram Shaw loses the title of Sorcerer Supreme, the shortest tenure of anyone to hold the title, and the Ancient One regains the title. *Edmond Hoyle discovers that the man-eating tiger plaguing Calcutta is actually a shapeshifter. He kills it. 1696 CE *Edmond Hoyle returns to London. Eighteenth Century 1702 CE *March 8: Anne Bonny is born. 1705 CE *Edmond Hoyle is in Constantinople, experimenting with hexes. He flees when an experiment ends disastrously. 1711 CE *Edmond Hoyle travels to Vienna and engages in more experiments -- only to be foiled by his apprentice Ernst Johann Biren, who releases a vile plague. 1715 CE *Winifred Smith is activated as the Slayer. She is killed by Lothos within a year. 1718 CE *Anne Bonny comes into possession of the Witchblade and embarks on a career in piracy, even as her husband begins a career as an informant to the governor. It is not known how she came to possess the artifact. *Niklaus Mikaelson helps to construct New Orleans. 1720 CE *The Witchblade betrays Anne and she is apprehended by the British. A cutlass in her possession becomes imbued with her energy at this time. After her imprisonment, there is no record of her being executed or dying in prison -- she seems to simply disappear. *Edmond Hoyle hears of a plague outbreak in Marseilles. He travels there, and confirms the plague was caused by Biren. 1723 CE *May 27: An Ascension occurs in the town of Sharpsville. There are no survivors. *Gavin MacLeod drowns while sailing to the American colonies. 1725 CE *Warehouse 10 closes. Warehouse 11 is constructed in Moscow, Russia. *Peter Plogojowitz dies, but returns to life as a vampire. The local Serbian villagers destroy him. 1727 CE *Liam is born in Galway, Ireland. *Arnod Paole dies in Serbia, and becomes a vampire. The local villagers attempt to destroy him. 1731 CE *Seventeen Serbian villagers fall victim to vampire attacks. Their corpses are all burned. 1735 CE *Mother Leeds gives birth to the Jersey Devil. 1740 CE *Ernst Biren has become Grand Chamberlain of Russia. A friend of Edmond Hoyle's writes to the huckster that they must overthrow him. 1741 CE *Ernst Biren is banished to Siberia. Edmond Hoyle follows him, and the two engage in a duel. Hexes win out against Biren's black magic and Biren is slain. 1742 CE *One of Edmond Hoyle's nephews publishes a book about hexes called A Short Treatise on Whist. 1745 CE *The shaman Raven is born. 1752 CE *Longshadow is born. 1753 CE *Liam leaves his home and is seduced by Darla, who sires him. He is raised as the vampire Angelus. He kills his entire family, and his friend Liam McHugh. *Aiden Waite is born. 1759 CE *Lorena Krasiki is born. 1760 CE *Angelus first meets the Master. The meeting goes poorly, and Darla abandons the Order of Aurelius to travel the world with Angelus. *Owayodata the Wolf-Spirit perceives the need for his people, the Cheyenne, to have a champion. He chooses Wildrun as his first champion, giving him the title Red Wolf. 1762 CE *Vlad Dracula relocates to France. *The Hellfire Club is founded in Britain. *Edmond Hoyle reads a book about Native American shamanism and spirits called Manitous. 1763 CE *Edmond Hoyle travels to the American colonies to learn more about Manitous. *Raven returns to his village and finds all of the inhabitants have been slain. 1764 CE *After avoiding a trap set by vampire hunter Daniel Holtz, Angelus and Darla kill his family and sire his daughter. After Holtz stakes his daughter, he engages in a vendetta against the vampires. *La Bête du Gévaudan begins terrorizing Gévaudan, France. 1765 CE *Darla abandons Angelus when Daniel Holtz and an angry mob set the barn they are hiding in ablaze. 1767 CE *Angelus and Darla reunite, and travel alongside the vampires James and Elisabeth. *A family of Argent Werewolf Hunters arrive in Gévaudan. Three of them are killed, but the last manages kill La Bête du Gévaudan, putting an end to its reign of terror. 1768 CE *The final draft of Hoyle's Book of Games is sent to Edmond Hoyle's family while he dies in America. 1769 CE *''Hoyle's Book of Games'' is published. 1770 CE *The Slayer is active in Russia and is largely without contact from the Watcher's Council. She is slain the same year she is activated. *A few members of the Hellfire Club immigrate to America where they establish an American branch of the club in Manhattan. 1771 CE *Daniel Holtz successfully captures Angelus, but Darla rescues him and slaughters all involved except Holtz. *The last known Greek copy of the Necronomicon is destroyed in a fire. 1773 CE *Daniel Holtz makes a deal with the demon Sahjhan to bring him to the future to get his revenge on Angelus. 1774 CE *Abraham Van Brunt is nearly killed by Shadow Warriors, but makes a deal with the Old One Moloch the God Demon of Child Sacrifice to become one of Moloch's Horsemen. 1779 CE *James Bishop turns Aiden Waite and Marcus Damnian into vampires. 1782 CE *Legend holds that Anne Bonny actually dies in this year. 1785 CE *January 4: Jacob Grimm is born. 1786 CE *February 24: Wilhelm Grimm is born. *Angelus sires Penn. 1788 CE *January 22: Lord Byron is born. 1789 CE *Marie-Christine du Lac is activated as the Slayer. *The Beast attempts to convince Angelus to kill the Svear. Angelus refuses. *The French Revolution forces Vlad Dracula to leave France and return to Transylvania. He finds much of his territory has been taken over by Baron Grigorio Russoff, who refuses to give back any of the land. 1790 CE *Marie-Christine du Lac is slain in the midst of the French Revolution. Claudine is activated -- also in France. *100 witches are burned alive in an area that would be known afterwards as the Witch Burial Ground. The spot maintains mystical energy from the deaths. *Longshadow is turned into a vampire. 1791 CE *Wolfram & Hart use the blood of Matthias Pavayne to deconsecrate ground in Los Angeles. They construct their headquarters there. *Lorena Krasiki is turned into a vampire by István. 1792 CE *Claudine's neck is snapped by a vampire. Marguerite Allard is activated as the next Slayer, also in France. 1793 CE *Godric and Eric Northman befriend a vampire named Guerra. 1795 CE *Vlad Dracula kidnaps Baron Russoff's wife Louisa Russoff and kills her. Russoff stakes Dracula and rescues another prisoner, Lydia from the castle. Lydia is a werewolf, however, and bites Russoff -- cursing him with lycanthropy. Russoff manages to pass the curse to his children, his descendants will all be werewolves. Meanwhile, Dracula has secretly survived being staked once again. *The Order of the Dragon manages to take Vlad Dracula captive and bury him in a tomb. 1796 CE *Phillip Grimm dies. 1799 CE *Marguerite Allard is slain. Makimura Yuki is activated in Japan. Ninteenth Century 1800 CE *Druids migrate to Mystic Falls. 1801 CE *Makimura Yuki is killed and sired by the Master. She embraces his cause so thoroughly, records of her are destroyed by the Watcher's Council. 1812 CE *The Brothers Grimm publish their first book of fairy tales -- inspired by their own encounters with Wesen. *Napoleon and the French army under his command invade Russia, partly in hopes of finding the Warehouse. Though the attempt was a massive failure on Napoleon's part, it is enough to convince the Regents to relocate the Warehouse to London. They will spend the next eighteen years constructing the most secure Warehouse to date. *Samantha is activated as the Slayer in London. She dies ten months later, and Elizabeth Weston is activated in Somerset. 1815 CE *June 18: The Battle of Waterloo occurs, resulting in the defeat of Napoleon Bonaparte. Henry William Paget loses his leg in the battle, but rejoins the fray as soon as his new pegleg is attached. 1817 CE *Justine is activated as the Slayer on January 1. She is wounded in her first battle, and -- though hospitalized, ultimately succumbs to those wounds on February 28. *In London, Dyson is involved in the Poyais scheme. 1820 CE *May 12: Florence Nightingale is born. 1824 CE *April 19: Lord Byron dies. *Darius Hellstromme is born. 1828 CE *November 19: Rani Lakshmibai is born. 1830 CE *Warehouse 11 is closed. Warehouse 12 is completed in London, England. This location will lead to frequent conflicts with the Watcher's Council. *Baron Simon LaCroix is born in Haiti. *Voodoo is banned in New Orleans. This does not stop Marie Laveau from becoming a Voodoo queen in this same year. 1833 CE *September 15: Robert McCormick, aboard the Beagle under Charles Darwin, arrives in the Galapagos Islands. He encounters Genio Innocuo -- and slaughters them. 1834 CE *As firefighters put out a blaze in the LaLaurie Mansion, they discover mutilated and tortured corpses in the attic. A lynch mob forms, but Delphine LaLaurie vanishes. 1835 CE *Samuel Colt constructs the Colt. *William Compton is born. *Moyamensing Prison is constructed. 1838 CE *December: Angelus kills a man named Daniel who owes him a gambling debt. 1839 CE *Margaret Madden is born. *Xiaoqin is born. 1840 CE *June 28: Damon Salvatore is born. *Caroline Grant is born. *Lozen, warrior and prophet of the Chiricahua Apache, is born. 1841 CE *Nayéé'neizgháni, the active Slayer, is killed in the area that will become Sunnydale -- right over the Hellmouth. Marie Siegner is activated. *A group of vampire hunters led by Sir Andrew Landry confront Angelus -- who kills the entire group except Landry. 1842 CE *Marie Siegner is killed. Catherine Hogarth is activated. *Allan Pinkerton moves to Chicago to escape an arrest warrant in Glasgow. 1843 CE *Catherine Hogarth's Watcher, Charlton Muzzlewit, is mystically contacted by the spirits of three Slayers in order to help him take a greater interest in his charge. *Luke is ambushed by a vampire hunter. Because of the surprise of the attack, the hunter manages to survive. *December 25: Potential Slayer Jennie Irene Hodgers is born in Ireland. 1845 CE *The active Slayer -- no longer Catherine Hogarth -- arrives in Boston and puts an end to vampiric killings. *Sir Andrew Landry tries and fails to kill Angelus once more. *Angelus encounters the vampire Rosaria. He will not find the encounter memorable but she will never forget it. 1846 CE *November 5: Stefan Salvatore is born. *Allan Pinkerton investigates a counterfeiting ring -- leading to the arrest of the entire criminal enterprise. 1847 CE *The First Mormon Judgment Day -- if an apocalypse was to occur here, it was prevented. Most find it unlikely that any such thing took place. 1848 CE *February 5: The woman who will come to be known as Belle Starr is born. *A series of revolutions gives birth to new Constitutions in France, Italy, and Germany. 1850 CE *Voodoo becomes an accepted religion in New Orleans. Marie Laveau carries on as usual. *Allan Pinkerton and an attorny found what will become the Pinkerton National Detective Agency. 1851 CE *Jonas Stackhouse begins constructing a home in Bon Temps, Louisiana. *William Compton meets the Stackhouse family. *Doc Holliday is born. 1852 CE *May 1: Calamity Jane is born. *Margaret Madden is killed and a new Slayer is called. 1854 CE *Angelus attacks the estate of Sir Andrew Landry, siring his wife. Landry is forced to kill her. *The Vatican sends Florence Nightingale an anonymous gift of the Witchblade. She uses its powers to help with her nursing in the Crimean War. *Brianna Warren manages to disarm a Lord of War. 1856 CE *Xiaoqin is activated as the Slayer. After fleeing the monastery she had been raised in, she disguises herself as a man to survive. *Angelus is arrested for murder, but escapes the cell before the sun rises. 1857 CE *Angelus taunts Sir Andrew Landry, visiting his sanitarium cell. *William Compton meets Caroline Grant. The two are wed within four months. *Rebellion against the British begins in India. Rani Lakshmi leads the rebellion. 1858 CE *June 18: Rani Lakshmi is killed in battle. *Catherine Callan is born. *Sarah Compton is born. 1859 CE *Wilhelm Grimm dies. *Joshua Norton declares himself Emperor Norton, Emperor of the United States. 1860 CE *Xiaoqin is slain. Agatha Primrose is activated. Aside from her duties as the Slayer, Agatha will serve as a spy for the Union army in the American Civil War. *Darla shows Drusilla to Angelus. He torments her and drives her insane before siring her. *Chow Lin is born. *Mystic Falls becomes an officially recognized town. *August 13: Annie Oakley is born. 1861 CE *Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester arrive from the future to retrieve Phoenix Ash. *The American Civil War begins. *William Compton is conscripted into the Confederate Army. *Raven begins recruiting followers. *Baron Simon Lacroix arrives in New Orleans from Haiti. Immediately, a rivalry begins between himself and Marie Laveau. *July 5: The Battle of Carthage and the Battle of Hellhole both take place. 1862 CE *Thomas Compton is born. *William Compton joins his unit in the field. *Agatha Primrose is killed. Pauline Francis Bernard is activated. She is already enlisted in the Union army under the alias Frank Massey. *Jacob Karns is executed for murdering prostitutes. He becomes a Hookman. *August 6: Jennie Irene Hodgers joins the Union army disguised as a man called "Albert Cashier" -- an identity she had adopted many years prior. 1863 CE *January 1: Abraham Lincoln issues the Emancipation Proclamation. *May: Albert Cashier is captured by Confederate forces at the Siege of Vicksburg. She overpowered a guard and fled back to Union lines. *Jacob Grimm dies. *July 3: Raven and his followers attempt a ritual known only as The Reckoning, but are thwarted by the Sorcerer Supreme. *A branch of the Texas Rangers is dedicated to investigating supernatural occurences. 1864 CE *Pauline Francis Bernard is killed. Lucy Hanover is activated. *Katherine Pierce arrives in Mystic Falls and stays at the Salvatore Estate. *Belle Starr becomes involved with Jesse James. *Dyson is responsible for a fire at Boijmans in Rotterdam. 1865 CE *The American Civil War ends. *William Compton is released from the Army for the long trek home from the war on July 2. Along the way, he seeks shelter with a woman named Lorena Krasiki -- who is actually a vampire. She sires him. *27 vampires are weakened with vervain and brought into the basement of Fell's Church to be burned. They are all presumed dead. *Giuseppe Salvatore shoots Stefan and Damon as they attempt to free Katherine. She sires them both to save their lives. They awaken in Steven's Quarry wearing Lapis Lazuli rings. Stefan kills his father afterwards. He convinces Damon to kill someone as well. After this, Damon leaves Mystic Falls. Stefan, meanwhile, meets Lexi who helps him fight the urge to drink human blood. 1866 CE *Lucy Hanover is killed by the Wanderer of Water. Angela Martignetti is activated as the Slayer. She will soon begin an affair with her Watcher Peter Toscano. 1867 CE *István forces Lorena Krasiki to turn Mary Rieser into a vampire. *November 7: Marie Curie is born. 1868 CE *Thomas Compton dies of smallpox. William Compton returns home to bury him, but had to glamour his family into forgetting his visit. *Lorena Krasiki releases Mary Rieser. *Ghost Rock is first discovered in California. 1869 CE *Albert Cashier settles in Illinois. *A secret research facility is built by the government near Roswell, New Mexico. 1870 CE *Darius Hellstromme begins using Ghost Rock to power his experiments. *The Second Mormon Judgment Day. They appear to have been wrong again. 1871 CE *February 3: Lilian Smith is born. *Mollie Prater is born. *P.T. Barnum enters show business. *Pamela Swynford De Beaufort is born. 1872 CE *Elizabeth is born. *The Mary Celeste is found adrift in the Devil's Triangle, with no sign of anyone aboard. 1873 CE *Angela Martignetti is killed. Catherine Callan is activated as the Slayer. *April 25: Bo Lightfeather is killed, creating a time loop in the town he lived in. 1875 CE *June 25: General Custer is defeated at the Battle of Little Bighorn. *August 2: Wild Bill Hickok is killed at a poker table in Deadwood, Dakota Territory. 1876 CE *Catherine Callan is killed. *Esteban Diablo is imprisoned in a tomb by a mob of peasants revolting against his tyrannical rule. Due to the alchemical potions he has imbibed, he survives in the tomb for over a century. His lover Lily travels to England and establishes her own alchemical lab. *The town of Deadwood is founded in South Dakota. Calamity Jane settles nearby. *August 2: Wild Bill Hickok is shot and killed in Deadwood. *October 8: Joseph Ladd is born. 1877 CE *Florence Gilbert is born. *Lozen, with several others, leave the reservation and commence raiding to survive. Lozen uses her abilities as a seer to to avoid capture and excel in battle. *The Old One Knicknevin is summoned to the town Gomorra in California, which is nearly destroyed. *The United States government forms the Demon Research Initiative, revoking a government contract to investigate the supernatural from the Pinkertons. This does nothing to deter the Pinkertons from their investigations. 1878 CE *A massive battle, which will be known as the Founders' Day Massacre, occurs in Gomorra and the bloodshed opens the Hellmouth there, freeing an army of demonic beings. Though the town is all but completely razed, spirits of fallen members of the Sioux Union appeared and drove the demons back. The Hellmouth sealed itself soon after. 1880 CE *January 8: Joshua Norton dies. More than 10,000 people attend his funeral. *Halfrek, disguises as "Cecilly Addams", rejects the advances of William the Bloody. He is sent, hurt, into the seductive arms of Drusilla -- she sires him. William sires his mother, then is forced to stake her when he discovers the vampire he sires is not the woman he had loved in life. *William, now calling himself "Spike", fights with Angelus at the bottom of a mineshaft after being chased out of London by an angry mob. Angelus mentions Slayers in the midst of the fight -- and Spike becomes obsessed. *Belle Starr marries a man named Sam Starr, officially gaining the name that she would come to be known as through history. *Abraham van Helsing discovers the location of Vlad Dracula's tomb, feeds him and then forms an alliance with him against the Order of the Dragon. They spend the next ten years planning to make a move against the Order in London. 1881 CE *January: Sherlock Holmes takes up residence with John Watson take up residence at 221B Baker Street. *July 15: Sheriff Pat Garrett shoots Billy the Kid. *October 26: Wyatt Earp and his brothers confront Ike Clanton and his gang at the O.K. Corral. 1882 CE *A farmer sees Moloch the God Demon of Child Sacrifice at Pocantico Grove. 1883 CE *Angelus kills a maid at a society party, and threatens to devour her children as well. *Belle Starr and her husband are charged with horse theft. *A farmer catches a glimpse of Moloch the God Demon of Child Sacrifice in Sleepy Hollow. 1885 CE *January 19: Cole Turner is born to a demon and a human father, Benjamin Colridge Turner. *Annie Oakley joins Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show. 1886 CE *Mollie Prater is activated as the Slayer. *The Gorch Family massacres an entire village. *Lillian Smith joins Buffalo Bill Cody's Wild West Show. A rivalry begins between herself and Annie Oakley. *December: Sherlock Holmes defeats Professor Moriarty. *December 17: Sam Starr is killed in a gunfight, and Belle Starr retires as an outlaw queen. 1887 CE *Mollie Prater is killed. Belle Malone is activated as the Slayer. *Lozen is finally captured. 1888 CE *Belle Malone arrives in Dodge City and ends a string of vampiric murders. She is killed soon after and Elizabeth is activated as the Slayer. Elizabeth is killed by Jack the Ripper in December of that year. 1889 CE *February 3: Belle Starr is ambushed and killed. The case is never solved. *Butch Cassidy forms the "Wild Bunch" gang of outlaws. *Warehouse 12 agents, including Helena Wells investigating Jack the Ripper manage to acquire Jack the Ripper's Lantern. 1890 CE *Angelus is moved to tears by the ballet Gisele, despite being evil. *Vlad Dracula arrives in London under the guise of Alexander Grayson, in an attempt to destroy the Order of the Dragon. *Lozen dies of tuberculosis. *The Mormons predict Judgment Day for the third time and appear to be wrong yet again. *December 29: The Massacre of Wounded Knee occurs when soldiers slaughter a group of surrendering Sioux. 1891 CE *P.T. Barnum dies. *Sherlock Holmes fakes his own death while confronting Professor Moriarty. *Sir Malcolm Murray and Vanessa Ives begin recruiting help in their quest to find Mina Murray -- including Victor Frankenstein. *Victor Frankenstein successfully reanimates a dead body. The experiment chooses the name Proteus. 1892 CE *Angelus leads a group of vampires, including Spike and Drusilla, against a being called The Hollower in order to save the vampire Catherine DeLancie. *Remus encounters Bill Compton, but the two vampires are unable to form a friendship. 1893 CE *The Slayer stops a series of grisly vampire attacks in Oklahoma. *Millicent Rose Gresham is born. 1894 CE *July 2: P. Russell is born. *The Immortal imprisons Angelus and Spike. 1895 CE *January: P. Bowen is born. *September: Gordon Johnson is born. *A Grimm from Germany documents an encounter with a Ziegevolk while south of Rattenburg, Austria in the Kitzbühel Alps. *Angelique Hawthorne is activated as the Slayer. She fights Dracula. 1897 CE *May 7: H. H. Holmes is executed for multiple murders. *September: P. Baxter is born. *Angelique Hawthorne is killed sometime after defeating Dracula. Florence Gilbert is activated, and ends a series of vampiric attacks in Virginia City, Wyoming before she too is killed. Grace is activated, but she is quickly killed by Helen, Spike, and Angelus. Xin Rong is activated. 1898 CE *Angelus and Darla kill the favored daughter of the Kalderash Tribe. Angelus is cursed with a soul. Sensing the soul, Darla rejects Angelus -- although Drusilla, Spike, and Darla slaughter nearly the entirety of the tribe. Angelus -- going now by Angel -- finds he can no longer feed from humans, his conscience is too great. *Dracula, seeking to enthrall Drusilla and Darla, is foiled when Spike incites an angry mob. 1899 CE *Richard Wilkins plans to construct the town of Sunnydale over a Hellmouth, at the former site of Gomorra in California. *A grisly series of murders committed by Flora Blooms -- and the Helskór. Dyson is blamed. Dyson travels to America with Trick. Modern Era Twentieth Century 1900 CE *June 18: Angel rejoins the Whirlwind, hoping to prove he can still be one of them. Meanwhile, Xin Rong is killed by Spike -- all in the midst of the Boxer Rebellion. *The Vatican retrieves the Witchblade from Florence Nightingale and sends it, anonymously, to Marie Curie. She uses the power of the blade to aid in her experiments. *Dr. Joseph Ladd begins to work at the Massachusetts School for Idiotic and Feeble-Minded Youth. *Darius Hellstromme disappears. 1901 CE *June 30: Dorothy Singers is born. *Leon Czolgosz, influenced by Anyanka, assassinates President William McKinley. *Cole Turner, now going by the name "Belthazor", is recruited to the Brotherhood of the Thorn by the Source of All Evil. *Chow Lin is turned into a vampire. 1902 CE *Angel arrives in America through Ellis Island. 1903 CE *The Potential Slayer under Watcher Creighton Faust is activated. *Spike seeks the help of the demon Vraka in order to free Drusilla from the Astrides. *Marie Curie is seen wearing the Witchblade when she wins her first Nobel Peace Prize. 1904 CE *Diane Virginia Hardwicke is born. 1905 CE *After Faust is turned into a vampire, his Slayer kills herself. *In San Francisco, Eric Northman rescues Pamela Swynford De Beaufort from an assailant and soon discovered Lorena Krasiki and Bill Compton had been feeding on prostitutes from her brothel. Eric drives them away. Soon, Pam forces Eric to turn her into a vampire. *Anyanka and Halfrek observe the start of the Russian Revolution. 1906 CE *Britta Kessler is born. *Colin is sired by Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. *Angel, seeking a cure for his curse, finds himself battling a dragon. 1908 CE *Dr. Joseph Ladd founds the Ladd School in Exeter, Rhode Island. 1909 CE *Alexander Drew is born. 1910 CE *August 13: Florence Nightingale dies. *Niklaus Mikaelson daggers Kol. *Mikael tracks Niklaus Mikaelson to New Orleans. Niklaus leaves a trail of dead vampires behind, though Marcel survives. *A portrait is painted of the Merchant family. *November: Albert Cashier is hit by a car and his identity as a woman is discovered, but kept secret. 1911 CE *Millicent Rose Gresham, the Slayer, is killed. Arabella Gish is activated. *Marie Cure is seen wearing the Witchblade when she wins her second Nobel Peace Prize. *May 5: Albert Cashier is moved to a home for veterans in Quincy, Illinois. Though the secret of his biological sex is discovered, the staff keep it a secret. 1912 CE *April 15: The Merchant family are found dead in their home. The portrait of the family is purchased by Peter Simms, who dies shortly thereafter. *Arabella Gish rents room number 6 in the Brooklyn Boarding House, and the murders occuring there subsequently cease. *The Titanic sinks. *Samantha Gilbert becomes mentally unstable, probably due to being revived from too many deaths by her Gilbert Ring, and murders several members of the Mystic Falls Founding Council. *Damon and Stefan Salvatore see each other at the funeral for their nephew Zachariah Salvatore. Stefan attempts to convince Damon to feed on animals, as he has learned to do. Instead, Damon learns to enjoy hunting and seducing humans from the vampire Sage. Damon shares this experience with Stefan, but Stefan is unable to feed from humans without killing them. *Hob Gadling journeys from Bombay to Liverpool aboard The Sea Witch, his own ship. 1913 CE *March: Albert Cashier's mental state begins to deteriorate. He is moved to Watertown State Hospital for the Insane. DIscovering that she is biologically female, Albert Cashier is made to wear a dress. 1914 CE *July 28: World War I begins. *With the beginning of World War I, the Regents close Warehouse 12. Warehouse 13 is opened in South Dakota. Several crates of artifacts are stolen by Dan Seavey. *Franklin Mott is born. *October 11: Albert Cashier dies. He was never activated as a Slayer. 1916 CE *The Slayer, supervised by Watcher Alfred Gantry, is killed. Dorothy Singer is activated. 1917 CE *April 6: The United States enters World War I. *Stefan Salvatore massacres a migrant village. He earns the title "The Ripper of Monterrey", even from other vampires. 1918 CE *Henry Durham is turned into a vampire by Aiden Waite. *Alexander Drew is turned ino a vampire. *November 11: World War I ends. 1919 CE *Dorothy Singer is killed. 1921 CE *Britta Kessler is identified as a Potential Slayer. As far as anyone knows, she is the only Potential Slayer ever to be connected with a Grimm blood line -- although she has yet to display any Grimm abilities at this time. *Elliott Ness begins hunting the supernatural, while investigating the mob. *Elizabeth Winters is born. *Natalie French is born. 1922 CE *The Slayer Ardita O'Reilly, a flapper is active in New York City. A woman named Sally Jean becomes enthralled with her, until she learns what Ardita truly does. *Tom Mitchell is turned into a vampire, but his bloodlust is tempered some by the love he still holds for his son. *Samantha Gilbert, becoming completely insane, confesses to the murders she committed in 1912. She is put on suicide watch. Despite most of her belongings being taken, she still manages to kill two people and herself. *Stefan Salvatore meets Niklaus Mikaelson and Rebekah at Gloria's speakeasy. *Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce are both in Chicago as well, though neither Damon or Stefan are aware of the presence of the other two. *Mikael equips the Chicago police with wooden bullets. While attempting to flee, Rebekah tells Niklaus she would prefer to stay with Stefan. He daggers her, and compels Stefan to forget he ever saw them. 1923 CE *Britta Kessler is activated as the Slayer. Shortly thereafter, on November 8, Britta and her Watcher are invited to a movie premier which -- it turns out -- is hosted by vampires. Ultimately, Britta is sired and her Watcher is imprisoned within her family's mausoleum as she rises. *August 31: Sophie Carstensen is born. 1924 CE *February 17: Phoebe Russell is cursed by her cousins P. Bowen and P. Baxter after falling in love with a warlock, and dies. *May 6: Leo Wyatt is born. *November 9: Anni Sonnenblum is born. *Eleanor Boudreau is born. *Lexi encounters Stefan Salvatore in Chicago and puts him through "Ripper Detox". 1926 CE *William Compton and Lorena Krasiki are in Chicago, acting under the names "Guillame" and "Faviana". *November 3: Annie Oakley dies. 1927 CE *The Slayer arrives in Chicago, putting an end to murders that had claimed 41 lives near Union Station. 1930 CE *February 3: Lillian Smith dies. *June: Jack Halliwell is born. *Tom Mitchell brings his son to the Santa Monica pier. *Stephen Strange is born. *The Pierpont Inn is constructed. 1932 CE *Jacob Karns influences a clergyman to commit murder. *A rabbi in Brooklyn creates the golem called Monolith. 1933 CE *Spike and Drusilla attend the World's Fair and foil a scheme to summon forth an ancient evil. *Joe Cooper is sired, and must face his new existence alone. *Adolph Hitler rises to power in Germany. *Franklin Delanor Roosevelt is inaugurated president of the United States. 1934 CE *July 4: Marie Curie dies. The Vatican retrieves the Witchblade. *December: Zoë Kuryakin is born. *Spike and Drusilla attend a performance of Bella Lugosi, but soon find themselves in conflict with Dracula. *Monolith is buried. 1935 CE *William Compton persuades Lorena to release him from being their progeny bond. *Adele Hale is born in Bon Temps. *With Stefan's detox progressing, Lexi begins trying to get him to laugh. *Doctor Occult opens a business as psychic detective. 1936 CE *Adolf Hitler forcefully acquires the Witchblade from the Vatican under circumstances that are quite mysterious. *Indiana Jones searches for the Lost Ark. *Jesse Owens and Will Everett discredit Adolph Hitler's racist propoganda by winning at the Berlin Olympics. 1937 CE *Rachel O'Connor, the active Slayer, is recruited to prevent Nazis from coming into possession of a powerful djinn. *A massive earthquake sinks a portion of Sunnydale into the ground. The Master, in the middle of an attempt to open the Hellmouth, becomes stuck between dimensions. *March 10: H.P Lovecraft opens a door to Purgatory. He dies five days later. *June 23: Penelope Johnson is born. 1938 CE *A member of the Hitler Youth when activated as the Slayer, Anni Sonnenblum begins to learn to question the regime she serves under and resolves to fight the Nazis as well as vampires and demons. *Diane Virginia Hardwick visits Niagra Falls with her husband Virgil. Whilst there, she is sired as a vampire. *November 7: Zatara the Magician begins using mystical skill as a 1939 CE *August: Sophie Carstensen is activated as the Slayer. *Asha Sayre is born. *Kent Nelson is manipulated by Nabu the Wise to become "Doctor Fate". *A rash of disappearances occurs in Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. *September 1: World War II begins with the invasion of Poland. *September 27: The Axis Treaty is signed, uniting Germany, Italy, and Japan. 1940 CE *September 7: Sophie Carstensen is killed by Spike. Isabel Cortés is activated and is killed within four minutes by the demon Skrymir. Eleanor Boudreau is subsequently activated. *September 14: Eleanor Boudreau's Watcher is replaced by Marie Christine-Fontaine. *Elizabeth Brontë, while undercover seeking Nazi secrets, acquires the Witchblade. It chooses her as its wielder. 1941 CE *The mystic Sargon the Sorcerer obtains the Ruby of Life and begins his career as a mystical hero. *December 7: Japanese forces attack Pearl Harbor. Days later, the United States enters World War II. *December 8: The Axis powers repel a mystical invasion of Japan from the United States using the Spear of Destiny and the Holy Grail. 1942 CE *The Jericho Herald is established as the newspaper for Jericho, California. *Stefan Salvatore seeks out Damon to make amends, before signing up to fight in the war. Damon joins up as well, but is convinced not to go to battle by Lexi. *Damon Salvatore sires Charlotte. Though he tries to break the sire bond, Charlotte proves exceptionally stubborn. In ends up killing twelve people while seeking magical assistance. *June: The vampire calld Baron Blood joins the Nazis, exposing Nazi leadership to the existence of vampires. *November 24: Leo Wyatt is killed in action. The Elders give his soul the divine powers of a Whitelighter. 1943 CE *The Slayer Elizabeth Winters is killed by Hunyadi after investigating another vampire on behalf of the mob. *Spike and Dracula work together to free Drusilla and one of Dracula's brides from Nazis. Spike ends up on a Nazi prototype submarine with several other vampires. *Angel, recruited by the Demon Research Initiative, is sent to recover a German prototype submarine -- which Spike and several other vampires are held on. *Alastair is present in Poland. *Noshiko is held in a Japanese internment camp at Oak Creek. A riot broke out, ultimately causing the death of her lover and her to be shot several times. She called upon her ancestors to allow a Nogitsune to possess her, but her lover Rhys was possessed instead. Noshiko killed the Nogitsune's host and trapped it within the roots of the Sunnydale Nemeton. *July 9: British and US forces successfully invade Sicily. *September 8: Italy surrenders to Allied forces. 1944 CE *Dean Winchester is trapped in this year by Chronos. *June 6: The Allied forces open a second front in Europe, invading France from the shores of Normandy on D-Day. 1945 CE *April 12: Baron Blood is staked. Because he is of noble blood, his ashes are kept and stored within the Tower of London. *April 30: Adolph Hitler kills himself in a bunker. *May 7: Germany surrenders to Allied forces. *August 6: The US drops an atomic bomb on Hiroshima. *August 9: The US drops a second atomic bomb on Nagasaki. *August 14: World War II ends with the surrender of the Japanese. *Tom Mitchell attends his son's wedding. *The spirit of the daughter of the Merchant family murders a couple in New York. *Godric and Eric Northman pose as Nazis to infiltrate "Operation Werewolf". 1946 CE *Dennis' corpse in encased in a wall. *Angel plays tennis with Benjamin Siegel. 1947 CE *The House Un-American Activities Committee begins to attempt to root out communist subverts. The Hollywood Blacklist is created. 1949 CE *Baron Gregory Russoff acquires the Darkhold from a sorcerer in Istanbul calling himself Taboo. *Dan Seavey dies. He is buried in an elaborate tomb full of artifacts, though history records him as being buried next to his daughter. 1950 CE *Zoë Kuryakin is activated as the Slayer. *Cyrus Mitchell and his wife have a child. His mother-in-law begins growing suspicious of Cyrus' father. *Kenneth Irons obtains the Witchblade from the daughter of Elizabeth Brontë. It reacts violently to his attempts to wear it. *Senator Joseph McCarthy heightens the anti-Communist witch hunt. *June 25: The Korean War begins. 1951 CE *October: Beryl McKenzie is born. 1952 CE *Zoë Kuryakin's Watcher conspires to have her killed during her Cruciamentum by Creighton Faust. He sires her, and she slays Faust and then drains her Watcher of his blood. *Angel, staying at the Hyperion Hotel, is attacked by a mob influenced by a Thesulac Paranoia Demon. 1953 CE *June: Damon and Stefan Salvatore are sighted at the Salvatore Boarding House. This is about the last time Stefan drinks of human blood until 2009. *Luchadores Los Hermanos Número defeat an Aztec demon, though four of the five are killed in the effort. *Four people are found dead in Mystic Falls, both mauled by animals and drained of blood. Joseph Salvatore is one of the victims. *The Korean War ends in an armistice. 1954 CE *Asha Sayre is activated as the Slayer. *John Winchester is born. *Franklin Mott is turned into a vampire. *December 4: Mary Campbell is born. 1955 CE *Nikki Wood is born. *Sunnydale student James Stanley kills his teacher Grace Newman. *Baron Gregory Russoff's latent lycanthropy is activated by the Darkhold. Fearful, he sends his family to America. *The Knights of Wundagore are formed to prevent the return of the Old One Cthon from beneath Mount Wundagore. *The Ancient One imparts mystical knowledge into Doctor Anthony Druid, who would soon establish himself as an expert in matters of the occult. *Carlo is killed by the Dutch. The territory of Boston is turned over to Bishop. *The Ladd School closes with the resignation of Dr. Joseph Ladd following a trial over a murder. The building remains, haunted by a multitude of ghosts. 1956 CE *Asha Sayre is killed by a bomb set by a vampiric member of Ku Klux Klan, though she saves the members of the church the bomb was intended to kill. Mariko is activated. *A spell to summon an Old One cast by a carnival magician accidentally summons a rat demon that goes into hiding immediately. *Natalie French begins working as a substitute teacher in Sunnydale, California. 1957 CE *Joseph Welch is born. *Constance Welch is born. *October 4: The Soviet Union launches Sputnik, beginning the Space Race. 1958 CE *Marie Kessler is born. *Henry Winchester is about to be inducted into the Men of Letters when Abaddon slaughters nearly the whole order. Henry opens a doorway to the future and escapes through it. *Diane Virginia Hardwick, Malcolm, and Liam form a nest together. 1959 CE *Kenneth Irons chooses Dominique Boucher to wield the Witchblade. She is unable to control it fully or use its full array of powers, having been chosen for the Witchblade not by the Witchblade. *Mark Merlin begins a business investigating the paranormal. *Liam McKnight is born. *Another rash of disappearances occurs in Blackwater Ridge. One child survives. *Camden Lahey Sr. is born. 1960 CE *April 5: Patricia Halliwell is born. *Mariko is killed. *Victor Bennet is born. 1962 CE *Angel, living on the streets, is attacked a swarm of rats. *Andrew Moore is born. *Five drained animal victims are found in Mystic Falls. 1963 CE *Spke slaughters an orphanage and two Watchers. *William Compton is hired by the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann LeClerq. *Moyamensing Prison is razed. *November: John F. Kennedy is assassinated. 1964 CE *A riot at Roosevelt Asylum leads to the death of Dr. Sanford Ellicott. 1965 CE *Peri Bohr is born. *Gordon Johnson dies. 1967 CE *April 24: The Impala rolls off the assembly line. *May: Angel attends the wedding reception of Elvis Presley and Priscilla. *September: Angel attends the first taping of the Carol Burnett Show. *Jacob Karns influences a seminarian to murder several hippies. 1968 CE *April 4: Doctor Martin Luther King Jr. is assassinated. *Gregory Russoff brings the Darkhold with him to Mount Wundagore, awakening Cthon. The Knights of Wundagore battle the emerging Old One, ultimately defeating him while he is still only a psychic emanation. Magda Lensherr, who arrived at Mount Wundagore shortly before the battle, gives birth to the twins Wanda and Pietro during the battle. Cthon imparts part of his essence within Wanda. Magda abandons her children and the Knights of Wundagore search for suitable guardians. *Garrison Myers is born. 1969 CE *July 20: Apollo 11 lands on the moon. *August: Spike attends Woodstock. *October: Pacifist Beryl McKenzie is activated as the Slayer, just before her eighteenth birthday. *October: Sheila Bennett gives a speech against the war. Stefan Salvatore notes that onlookers seemed mesmerized. *Angel watches Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid at the Ziegfield Theater. *The Knights of Wundagore give Wanda and Pietro to gypsies Django and Marya Maximoff to be raised. *Gregory Russoff's estate is purchased by Miles Blackgar, including the Darkhold. 1970 CE *April: Beryl McKenzie is killed. A Slayer is activated in Poland -- she will be killed in December of the same year and Nikki Wood is activated. *Peter Sweeney is killed by Bill Carlton and Jake Devins. *A couple is murdered in New York by the spirit of the Merchant girl. *November 18: Sara Pezzini is born. *December: P. Baxter dies. 1971 CE *May: P. Bowen dies. 1972 CE *Azazel finds the entrance to Lucifer's Cage and is given instructions by Lucifer in regards to how to free him from Lucifer's Cage. *Stefan Salvatore goes on a double date with Hugh Hefner and twin Playboy Playmates. *Three kids break into Roosevelt Asylum. Only one escapes alive. *October: Several nuns are murdered by a priest at Mary's Convent in Ilchester, Maryland. 1973 CE *Nikki Wood gives birth to Robin Wood. *John Winchester fights in the Vietnam War. *April 30: Dean Winchester is sent to this year by Castiel. *May 2: Mary Campbell makes a deal with the demon Azazel. *John Winchester proposes to Mary Campbell. *Deanna and Samuel Campbell are murdered. *The Ancient One gives Doctor Stephen Strange the title of Sorcerer Supreme. 1974 CE *Slater is turned into a vampire and begins an extensive academic career. *Three drained animal victims are found in Mystic Falls. *Victoria Argent is born. 1975 CE *Angel feeds on the dying victim of a shooting that he failed to prevent. *Joseph and Constance Welch have their first child. 1976 CE *Joseph and Constance Welch have their second child. *Fu Hao's tomb is unearthed. *Peter Hale is born. 1977 CE *May 3: Alexander Argent is bitten by Deucalion and commits suicide in the Motel Glen Capri, rather than becoming a werewolf himself. *July: Nikki Wood is killed by Spike. *Damon Salvatore is living in New York City. He has a deal with Will, killing people so Will can sell their IDs. Unbeknownst to Damon, Will provides several IDs to Katherine Pierce. Stefan sends Lexi to stop Damon's trail of bodies, but Damon traps Lexi in response. 1978 CE *India Cohen is born. *A carnival is overrun by demon-controlled rats. *The angel Anna Milton travels from the future to kill Mary Winchester to prevent the Apocalypse. 1979 CE *January 24: Dean Winchester is born. *Professor John Troughton and Andrew Bennett meet in San Francisco. *Ennis is born. 1980 CE *April 20: Amelia Richardson is born. *Django Maximoff falls on hard times and is forced to steal to survive. When locals turn against the gypsy clan, Wanda and Pietro use their newly developing powers to escape. They believe their father is dead. 1981 CE *April 12-25: Constance Welch learns Joseph Welch is cheating on her. Driven mad, she drowns her children and then herself. *Kali is born. *Trick helps Aife escape imprisonment. *October 28: Prudence Halliwell is born. 1982 CE *Nick Burkhardt is born. *William Compton first encounters Nan Flanagan in an alley in London, where they discuss Louis Pasteur's attempts to create an alternative food source. *Eight people disappear from Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. *Isabeau is born. She is given to human parents -- Mary and Sam Dennis. *Constance Welch claims her first victim as a Woman in White. 1983 CE *Peri Bohr is the active Slayer. *Arlene Fowler is born. *Katherine is seen in Chicago by Annabelle. *Kate Argent is born. *March 7: Piper Halliwell is born. *May 2: Sam Winchester is born. *November 2-6: Sam Winchester is fed demon blood for the first time. Mary Winchester is killed by Azazel. John Winchester takes up hunting. *December 17: John Winchester and his sons meet Missouri Mosely. *December 25: Police close the investigation of Mary Winchester's death. 1984 CE *January 24: Jessica Moore is born. 1985 CE *March: Anna Milton removes her Grace and rebels against Heaven. A meteor appears over Kentucky. *March 13: Zatara the Magician is cursed and goes into hiding to protect his daughter Zatanna. *April 7: Jo Harvelle is born. *October 16: Adalind Schade is born. *November 2: Phoebe Halliwell is born. *December: Anna Milton is reborn as a human. 1986 CE *John Winchester takes Dean Winchester shooting for the first time. *Julia Baccari is born. *Nan Flanagan and the Authority coerce Eric Northman to join them in preparation of the anticipated mainstreaming. 1987 CE *August 2: Paige Matthews is born of Patricia Halliwell and Sam Wilder. *Katherine spots Stefan Salvatore and Lexi at a Bon Jovi concert in Chicago. *Liam McKnight is turned into a vampire. *Sam and Dean Winchester ride donkeys at the Grand Canyon. 1988 CE *February 22: David McNamara and Molly McNamara are wed. *February 28: Patricia Halliwell is killed by a water demon. *Shawn Long is born. 1989 CE *Bobby Singer takes Dean Winchester to play ball at a ballpark, rather than teach him to use a shotgun as John Winchester had asked. *Kara Simmons is born. 1990 CE *John Winchester takes his sons along on the hunt for a Shtriga, leaving them alone in the hotel room. The Shtriga nearly kills Sam Winchester. *Jason Stackhouse is born. *September 20: Adam Milligan is born. *Dean Winchester has the best hamburger of his life. *December 24: John Winchester and his sons arrive in Wisconsin, where John has tracked the Beast of Bray Road. 1991 CE *February: Sam and Dean Winchester are enrolled in a new school. One of the teachers is possessed by Lilith. *John Winchester defeats a Woman in White. *December 25: Sam Winchester gives Dean Winchester an amulet for Christmas. He becomes awakened to the existence of monsters but is told Santa Claus isn't real. 1992 CE *February 22: Molly McNamara is killed when she crashes her car into Jonah Greely. They both become ghosts. Molly's husband David McNamara survives. *A Slayer is activated in Mexico. *Elena Gilbert is born in Mystic Falls. *A man disappears from Centennial Highway in Jericho, California. *Sam Winchester is afraid there might be a monster in his closet. John Wnchester hands him a .45. 1993 CE *Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner stop speaking to one another. *June 23: The Mexican Slayer is killed. India Cohen is activated. *December 2: Kevin Tran is born. *Sookie Stackhouse is born. *Maudette Pickens is born. 1994 CE *February 14: John Winchester visits the Roadhouse. *June 14: Gordon and Margaret Miller are killed in a car accident. Margaret is kept on life support long enough for her son, Jackson Whittemore, to be delivered by c-section. *Four Schakale murder Reed Burkhardt and Gina Serafini, believing her to be Kelly Burkhardt. They make the crime look like a car accident. Marie Kessler ends her relationship with Farley Kolt in order to raise Nick Burkhardt, but she keeps the truth about Grimms secret from him. *Donna watches after Sam and Dean Winchester while John Winchester goes on a hunt. *Jeremy Gilbert is born. *Damon and Stefan Salvatore see each other for the last time before September of 2009. *Etrigan reappears on Earth. *Heather is born. *Matt Daehler is born. *November 24: Sam Winchester attends Thanksgiving dinner at his friend Stephanie's house. *December 14: Faith Lehane is born. 1995 CE *January 20: Buffy Anne Summers is born. *Angel is feeding off of rats, still distraught over feeding off a human twenty years prior. *Sam Winchester wins a division championship soccer trophy. *Dean Winchester makes his first kill while on a hunt with John Winchester. *Dawn Green is born. *Amy Madison is born. *Erica Reyes is born. *Mikael comes to Mystic Falls seeking to kill Elena Gilbert. To protect her, Abby Bennett Wilson magically imprisons him in a crypt in Charlotte, North Carolina. *Isobel Flemming begins researching the supernatural while studying at Duke University. *May 16: William Anthony Harvelle is killed while on a hunt with John Winchester. 1996 CE *India Cohen sacrifices herself to protect her family. *Emily is born. *Vernon Milton Boyd IV is born. *July 4: Sam and Dean Winchester celebrate Independence Day by setting off fireworks in a field. 1997 CE *Sam and Dean Winchester find and kill a werewolf. *Sam and Dean Winchester are dropped off at Truman High and John Winchester disappears for weeks on a hunt. Sam is bullied, but when he coins the nickname "Dirk the Jerk" for his bully the boy commits suicide and proceeds to haunt the school. 1998 CE *August: Dean meets Lisa Braeden and has a fling. *Bela Talbot makes a deal with a Crossroads Demon. *Sam Winchester befriends Amy Pond, but realizes she is a kitsune. *A man disappears from Centenniel Highway in Jericho, California. *September: John and Sam Winchester hunt a banshee. 1999 CE *Gwen Raiden is enrolled at Thorpe Academy and accidentally shocks a boy. *The US Government forms the DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations -- a cooperative force between several intelligence agencies. It will eventually be incorporated into the Demon Research Initiative. *May: Ben Braeden is born. 2000's Twentyfirst Century 2000 CE *Sara Pezzini comes into possession of the Witchblade. *Sookie Stackhouse develops telepathic abilities. *Corbette Stackhouse and Michelle Stackhouse are killed by Warlow. Sookie and Jason are sent to live with their grandmother, they believe their parents died in a flash flood. *Jeremy Gilbert breaks his arm diving off the dock at the Gilbert Family Lake House. *Eric and Linda Strauss replace Kent Nelson as "Doctor Fate". *Beth Dennis' succubus powers activate for the first time -- killing Kyle Williams. 2001 CE *March 6: Ash begins working at the Roadhouse. *July: The Golden Lotus Cult launches an assault against Tim Hunter in order to locate the Codex Raziel. *August 22: Jo Harvelle goes on her first hunt, without Ellen Harvelle's permission. *Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris becomes friends in kindergarten. *September 11: Terrorists launch a devestating attack against the United States using hijacked planes. *Buffy Anne Summers watches Der Kindestod kill her cousin Celia. *Kent Nelson reclaims the mantle of Doctor Fate, along with Inza Nelson. 2002 CE *Walter Kindel kidnaps and tortures a ten-year old girl after murdering her family. She will remain in a psychiatric hospital for the next fifteen years. *Sam Winchester abandons a hunter's life for a normal one -- including attending college. *Adam Milligan meets his father -- John Winchester -- for the first time. 2003 CE *April 10: Ellen Harvelle permis Jo Harvelle to go on a hunt -- the first time this occurs. *War causes the War in Darfur. *Iblis is once more prevented from rising by a Grimm, who perishes in the effort. *Brady is possessed on Azazel's orders. *Claudia Stilinski dies. *Sam Winchester begins attending classes at Stanford University. *Dean Winchester begins dating Cassie Robinson. *A man disappears from Centenniel Highway in Jericho, California. *Dean and John Winchester assist Jerry Panowski in dealing with a poltergeist. *A man named Riley vanishes and is presumed killed by the Bender Family. *Gary Bryman is killed in a hit and run accident. *November: Brady begins getting into drugs. Sam Winchester attempts to help him handle his addiction. *Gerard Argent kills a werewolf in Ennis' pack -- causing a chain of events that ultimately leads Derek Hale to mercy-killing Paige and Deucalion to losing his eyesight and beginning to build his Alpha Pack. *Sheriff Stilinski is elected sheriff of Sunnydale -- despite interference from Mayor Richard Wilkins. *Malia Tate vanishes in a car accident. 2004 CE *The rogue angel Asmodel and Etrigan freeze Hell and unleash a horde of demons upon the Earth in an attempt to take over the infernal realm. This effects nearly all active defenders against the supernatural, many of whom band together to form an alliance called the Sentinels of Magic. *December: A man disappears from Centenniel Highway in Jericho, California. *Sam Winchester meets Jessica Moore and begins dating her. 2005 CE *April: There is a rash of disappearances from Centennial Highway in Jericho, California, including Andrew Moore. *A fire destroys the Hale House and kills much of the Hale Family. *April: Two hikers disappear from Blackwater Ridge. *May: Christopher Bar dies on Lake Mantioc. *October: Meg Masters is possessed. *October: Sam WInchester begins having visions of Jessica Moore's death. *October: Max Miller's telekinesis surfaces. *October: Andy Gallagher's powers of persuasion surface. *October: Another string of disappearances on Centenniel Highway in Jericho begins to gain the attention of hunters. John Winchester is last heard from in this location. Sam and Dean Winchester investigate in search for their father. (Supernatural begins.) *November 2: Jessica Moore is killed by a demon in the same way that Mary Winchester was killed. 2006 CE *A plague effecting only Fae breaks out in Africa. The Ash curses Nadia in order to coerce Lauren Lewis into helping cure the plague. 2007 CE *The father of Amy Madison leaves his wife for a younger woman. He loses custody of his daughter. 2008 CE *March 5: Penelope Halliwell dies of a heart attack. *October 7: The Charmed Ones activate their powers using the Book of Shadows. (Charmed begins.)) *Isobel Flemming gives one of the Gilbert Rings to Alaric Saltzman. At Isobel's request, Damon Salvatore sires her. Alaric, believing she has been killed, become a vampire hunter. 2009 CE *Charles Gunn makes a deal with Jenoff. *Elena Gilbert encounters Stefan Salvatore. (The Vampire Diaries begins.) 2010 CE *Soledad Marquesa begins his hunt for the Coins of Zakynthos. *Buffy Anne Summers is activated as the Slayer. She defeats the vampire Lothos, and flees to Las Vegas with Pike. She soon return home and, after explaining her actions honestly, is committed to a mental institution. She quickly recants her story and her family never speaks of it again. *Whistler urges Angel to become a hero. *Winifred Burkle accidentally opens a portal to Pylea. She is sucked through to the demon dimension, Krevlornswath is sucked through to Los Angeles. MAJOR SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT 2011 CE *January: Scott McCall is bitten by a werewolf. Buffy Summers relocates to Sunnydale, as do the Argent Hunters. Buffy and her newfound friends prevent The Harvest. (At the Mouth of Hell begins.) *January: Aiden Waite and Joshua Levison move in together to a home inhabited by the ghost of Sally Malik. (Being Human begins.) *February: Scott and his cohorts put a stop to both the vendettas of Kate Argent and Peter Hale. Derek Hale *May: Akira Kimura is spotted in Lisbon -- he will not be seen again until July 2012. Buffy Summers is killed, though only for a minute. Kendra Young is activated -- there are two Slayers for the first time in history. Buffy slays the Master and prevents the opening of the Hellmouth. *August: The Alpha Pack arrives. The Darach begins making sacrifices. Buffy prevents the resurrection of the Master. *September: Nick Burkhardt begins to develop the powers of a Grimm. Marie Kessler dies, and is buried, leaving all of her Grimm materials to Nick. (Grimm begins.) *September: Cassie Blake moves to Chance Harbor to live with her grandmother. (The Secret Circle begins.) 2012 CE *January: Angel's curse is lifted and Angelus returns. Buffy destroys The Judge. *Oz is bitten by a werewolf. *Kendra Young is killed. Faith Lehane is activated. *June: Angel's soul is restored, but Buffy must kill him anyways to save the world from Acathla. *Faith slays Kakistos. 2013 CE *January: Buffy survives her Cruciamentum. *June: The renegade Slayer Faith is put into a coma. Richard Wilkins Ascends. Buffy blows up Sunnydale High School to destroy him. *August: Angel establishes a private investigators business with Doyle, Cordelia Chase, and Jackson Whittemore. (Angel begins.) 2016 CE *Denise Rattray has a child with a man other than her husband. She abandons it. *Linda Stackhouse dies of uterine cancer. Her daughter Hadley Stackhouse disappears. 2017 CE *Jesse Compton dies. His estate will ultimately be inherited by his ancestor, William Compton. *Edward Fournier is made into a vampire. 2018 CE *The Great Revelation: Harmony Kendall is caught by paparazzi trying to feed from a celebrity. The Authority announces the existence of vampires and declares themselves a minority group fighting for equal rights only hours later. *William Compton returns to Bon Temps. (True Blood begins.) Sources The items of this timeline are derived from: *Actual history *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Supernatural'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Charmed'' *''Lost Girl'' *''Grimm'' *''True Blood'' *''Warehouse 13'' *''Witchblade'' *The Marvel Comics Universe *The DC Universe *...and more! It should be noted that the events from these sources, while largely left canon, are altered when necessary. There are also many changes during the late 20th century and the 21st century in order to update some of the older source material. Timeline